


Superwoman

by Super_Chic123



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I just wanted to post, M/M, sorry for the not so good info before you read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Chic123/pseuds/Super_Chic123
Summary: Just read I am terrible at summarys





	Superwoman

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I will only update if I feel like it

I was walking through Catco when I knock into someone. I look and see an I.T guy I say, “I am so sorry I wasn’t looking at where I was going. I have to go I have an interview/ Meeting with Cat Grant.” I give him a coffee and walk. He came up and said, “It’s fine, I’m Winn Schott. Jr.” I smile and say, “Zavina Kent.” He smiled and asked, “What position are you interviewing for” I smile and say, “You’ll see.” I go to Cat and She says, “I did not call anyone in here so you better leave before I fire you.” I laugh and say, “Well I’ll just go before I get fired before I even apply for a job.” Her head bolts straight up and says me. “Bitch.” I laugh and say, “Hello Kit Kat.” She comes up and hugs me. I smile and she said, “I missed you Ze.” I laugh and say, “Me to Kit Kat, Me too.”   
She Pulls away and said, “Now what is this of applying for a job You finally decided to leave the imbecile Perry White.” I laugh and say, “Yeah but the asshole fired me said He can’t have too many Kents at his place, Sexist bastard.” She laughed and we took a seat. “Now what job do you want?” I thought about it and said, “Up to you Kit Kat but I wouldn’t mind sitting with The cute I.T guy.” Cat looked out and saw Winn. She said, “Him, Why You're like twice his age.” I said in defense, “What he is cute plus you know Kit Kat He probably isn’t into me like that. I have too much baggage.” She looked at me and said, “Don’t we all Jackass was an asshole.” I laughed and said, “Yeah but he was my asshole.” She looked at me and hugged me. I then say, “Anyway he is cute and nothing says, “I can’t admire from a distance.”   
Cat nodded and said, “Yeah I can see what I can do now what would you like to do.” I said, “I don’t know maybe assistant around the place a few Reporting skills.” She nodded I said, “I’ll make you assistant for this floor me when Kiera is off and then part-time Reporter to Snapper.” I smile, “Sounds good to me.” I gave her a hug and said, “Is Kara around. She is my sister.” Cat looked shocked and said, “She told me she only had one sister that she was adopted.” I nodded, “Oh that is true the Kents adopted me and My cousin, Clark, before Kara was adopted by the Danvers she was little she probably thought I was dead, Clark gave me the heads up.” Cat nodded and said, “ Oh yes. KIERA!” I laugh and she comes running in.” “Yes, Ms.Grant.” I laugh, “Oh Kit Kat got her all trained up to don’t,” Cat said, “Oh yes she is a decent Assistant compared to the other ones.” I laugh and said, “Yes, of course, those people you complained couldn’t remember your coffee order I mean it is simple enough.”   
I look at kara and say, “Hey Kara you remember me.” She dropped her papers and then asked, “Zavina?” I laugh and nodded and walked to her. “Yes, no surprise you didn’t recognize me I did Dye and Cut my hair since the last time you saw me.” I hugged her and said, “I miss you, little sister.” She was crying and clung onto me. I laugh and pull away. “It is the okay little one I am here and I won’t be leaving for a long while.” She then cleared her tears and then started to pick up her things and I helped. She then said, “What do you need Ms.Grant.” I then mock her, “Oh yes Ms.Grant how may I surve you would you like me to rub your shoulder feed you grapes fan you, oh, Ms. Grant how may I please you.” Cat said, “Oh be quiet Zee.” Kara asked, “How do you to know each other.” I said, “Oh I met her in Highschool. I have to tell you some stories that she and I shared.” Cat said, “No you won’t what happens in high school stays in high school.” I laugh and say, “Of course Kit Kat.” I looked at Kara and Wink. Cat said, “I saw that. If you tell her I will fire her.” I look at Cat with a Raised Eyebrow. “Are you going to rethink that statement, Kit Kat.” She looked at me and gulped but the shook her head. I then Tsked her. “Tsk Tsk Tsk Kit Kat I know all your secrets Cat and I know some of them to involve my cousin Now you wouldn’t want me to.” Her eyes widen and said, “I take up back you promised the same thing I promised you.” I nodded and pout. “Yes I did but I can tell of what happens in College.” I turned and pulled Kara with me Cat yelled at me, “If you don’t tell I’ll Let you fire whoever you want.” I turn and smirk. I look around and see Winn, “Sorry Winn you're fired.”  
He looked at me with panic and I laugh, “I am kidding.” I turn to the person next to him sleeping, I tap his shoulder and said, “Hey Grant said you're fired.” picked his stuff up and cried as he left. I sat down and Said, “I am now assistant to this floor Cat and The reporting section,” Kara said, “Why haven’t you come to see me.” I look at her and said, “I would tell you but I would have to kill you.” They looked alarmed and said, “I am kidding calm down I know you can keep this from people. A secret organization that I will not say wanted my help for a mission I said yes knowing my powers. It was a stealth mission get some info get out. Apparently, someone knew and had kryptonite ready for me. I was captured and they tortured me for info but I didn’t spill gained some wicked scars though. I was saved put in recovery and they trained me though so I could Kickass if I wanted to but I am good.”  
They nodded and she hugged me. “You're coming with me to My house I want you to meet my adoptive sister.” I nodded and said, “Will do I have to let mom know though I was supposed to meet Her and have dinner at the farm.” She nodded and I sat bake and Winn said, “I am sorry how do You know I know of your guy's powers.” I said, “I am a highly trained ex-field agent I Knew as soon as I met you, Winn, that you knew about her powers.” He nodded and I Sit back. I watch Winn work and smile. “You seem like a good friend to Kara.” He smiled and nodded. I continued, You know about our secret and aren't running for the hills so I am going to suggest this ask her out you will only get heartbroken in the future if you wait.” He looked at me and laughed, “What are you talking about?” I look at him and say, “Winn you are smart and seem like a good guy I know you know what I am talking about.” He sighed and nodded. “Okay I do and thank you for the advice but I am scared what if she doesn’t like me like that.” I laugh and say, “I swear I am talking to Cat. Look if you love her truly love her you would want her to be happy and if that isn’t with you on a romantic level but as a best friend, you take some time and space for yourself before you ask to be her friend again.” He looked at me and said, “I feel like you share the experience.” I give a sad smile, “Something like that.”  
When We got off I gave Winn a hug and say, “It was a pleasure of meeting you, Winn.” He said, “You to Zavina.” I laugh and say, “Please call me Z any friends of Kara’s are a friend to me.” He smiled and we parted ways, Kara said before we completely parted, “Winn tomorrow is friends night if you want you could come over besides We need you to create our suits.” I raised my eyebrow but said nothing. “I will be there.” I smile and we walked to Kara’s Loft. I Looked around and said, “Nice place, Very opened. I like it.” She said, “You could live here if you want.” I look at her and said, “Oh no kara I wouldn’t want to intrude. She asked, “Please I want you to live here with me you don’t even have to pay for rent.” I laugh and say, “Fine but I am besides I bet I already make more than you at cat-co.” She looked confused and said, “How is that.” I say, “Kara when your friends with your boss it has its perks besides the Kents always had a certain sway with Cat.” She looked confused. I laugh and say, “Don’t worry about it Kara now why did you say our suits to Winn.” She looked down and asked, “Did I say that I thought I said mine.” I laughed and said, “Sure you did I think I’ll leave.” I am about to walk out of the door when she grabbed my arm. “No, No don’t go Yes I said ours.” I look at her and She continues. “I thought maybe you would want to do this with me.” I look at her and then said, “Okay.” She smiled and hugged me.  
I look and see the door coming open and see a dark-haired girl. “Kara who is this.” I look at her then at Kara and she laughs, “Well you see the thing is um, This is Zavina Kent my biological sister Zavina this is Alex Danvers, my adoptive sister.” I smile and say, “Nice to meet you,” I look at Kara and say, “Kara, why don’t you go fly around.” I kiss her forehead, “I need to have a talk with Alex.” I smile and say, “It’s okay.” She nodded and flew. I look Alex and say, “She is still your sister Alex I wasn’t there-” She interrupted me, “Yes you weren’t there, Where were you?” I look at her and say, “Alex, I understand you are upset but I don’t intend to take her away from you but I don’t Plan on leaving, Before She came to earth I was sent into a mission for the government it should have been easy in and out Get some intel that was my job. Since I was the most durable person there. But We didn’t know they were ready and had Kryptonite. I was until two years ago the government wanted me in therapy I was on edge for the first year but I needed time to myself the second.” She nodded and said, “I believe you.” I nodded and said, “Of course you do Agent Danvers.” She looked alarmed and I said, “Don’t need to be cautious you didn’t really think I wouldn’t know who you are I knew your father and I did some missions with the Deo before Kara was there.” She said, “How did you know my father.” I look at her and say, “He and your mother Helped me train my powers so I could help Kal.” She nodded and I then said, “It is not my secret to tell Kal might not like that you have kryptonite So he won’t work for you but I understand the need in case there is actually more Kryptonians or if one of us go dark but if the D.E.O uses it on Kal or Kara other than that I will kill every agent in there.” She said, “I would never let that happen that is the whole reason why I work there.” I look at her and say, “Yes but you have been lying to Kara It is not my secret to tell but how do you think she would feel.”  
She looked at me and said, “I am doing this to protect her.” I look at her and say, “You have to trust that she doesn’t always need protecting. Now I think we could be friends Danvers but until then my Family comes first.” She nodded and said, “Agreed.” I shook her hand and say, “I do have to thank you though that you and the rest of the Danvers were there to help her our parents wanted me to do that so thank you.” She looked at me and shook my hand. I then yell Kara you can come in now.” I look at Alex “She has Ice-Cream in the freezer do you want to maybe watch a movie have us get to know each other. Maybe I Can tell you some embarrassing stories of her on Krypton.” Alex laughed and Kara said, “That is a good idea and please don’t.” I smile and Krypton, “No promises.”   
We got some ice cream and I started. “Kara you remember the party when you were 5.” She looked at me and said, “Don’t you dare.” I look at Alex and say, “Would you like to hear the story.” She said, “I would love to.” Kara said, “I am going to melt your face off.” I smile and said, “Not if I get you first.” Alex said, “Yes She has that threat every time I try to get extra food she uses that treat.” I smile and say, “I got you.” She smiled at me and I started, “So it was a party on Krypton and it was the only time Kids could have a drink like Alcohol and Kara had some.” Alex laughed, “Kara Danvers drunk.” I laugh and nodded you should have seen what she has done. She took off her pants put them on her head and started singing on the stage rocking out and when anyone tried to get her she would run off.” Alex was laughing her ass off, “Where did you find her.” I look at Kara and say, “I don’t know kara where did we find you.” She playfully glared at me and said, “in the top of the tower on the roof sleeping.” She was laughing so hard I thought she would of piss herself. “Another.” I laugh and say, “Alright Let me think, Umm. Oh! Kara Peace treaty Daxam Party.” She groaned and said, “Not that one.” Alex said, “yes that one goes on.” I smile and kiss the side of Kara’s forehead and said, “Daxam party when Kara was 4 she just learned how to walk in full strides and talk intellectual sentences yet still naive she walks to talk with the other Kids a little tipsy and this is on stage right. She Falls onto a boy on daxam and as soon as they fall they lock lips and everyone is laughing at their reactions with going Eww and backing away from each other as fast as they can.”  
She laughs so hard and I smile. Kara says, “You must've done something embarrassing.” I nodded and said yes I have done plenty of embarrassing things but I stopped when you were born unless you want to give yourself away because I did some embarrassing things with you.” She blushed and said, “Not talking.” I laugh and we Watch the movie.  
Kara is in between Me and Alex snuggling with us. She fell asleep in the movie. I smile at her and pick her up. I put her in her bed and then say to Alex, “Do you want me to fly you home.” She nodded please.” I open Kara’s balcony and hold Alex. When I get her home I am about to fly off when she says, “Zavina?” I look at her and ask, “Yes?” She said, “Thank you, I had a good time.” I smile and Kiss her cheek. “Sleep well, Danvers.” I fly off and go to Mom’s house.  
I get there and help out at the farm and then do the dishes. After that I do laundry and then sweep and do natural chores. When I finish I cook breakfast and put it on her bedside table and Kiss her forehead and smile. I fly to Kara’s house and order a box of pizza and Chinese. I make breakfast and then Kara came out. I smile and say, “Hey Kara how did you sleep.” She looked at me and said, “Actually better then I have in a long time. Did Alex leave.” I nodded and said, “Yeah I flew her off after we got you to bed.” She smiled and She said, “Why are you making breakfast you got Chinese and pizza.” She was about to take a slice of pizza and I Slap her hand away and continue cooking. She asked, “Ow. How did you know I was grabbing a slice.” I look at her and said, “You spent hiding away your powers you never fully intuned with them, When I was kidnapped for the 13ish years the other foreign government was training me to become a weapon a person immune to kryptonite so I could take over countries for them. They got me to train and the year that the US government rescue me They were working on a way to erase my memories first it was electroshock therapy then Beatings so on a so forth but they couldn’t get my most important memories erased so I could be there ultimate weapon. So I got the training part so you Will have to do something big to not get me to catch you.  
I gave her a plate and then said, “Eat I got to call someone.” She nodded and I go to take a call and say, “Don’t even think about eating the Chinese and pizza.” I go up to the sky and then say, “J’onn Do you hear me.” He said, “Loud and clear Zavina.” I said, “I have met Agent Danvers and my sister I am going to be by her side J’onn Even if it means Being super but I want you to make sure my file is secure I Don’t want my Sister or Agent Danvers figuring out all of what they did to me.” He said, “Will do Zavina I have to go.” I smile and say, “Goodbye J’onn and thank you.” He said, “It is I who would have to thank you Zavina you helped me learn to fit in with this earth.” I smile and say, “Goodbye Grandpa.”


End file.
